Fanfic Akatsuki no Yona
by rmidala
Summary: La diosa de dragones Hyriuu despierta en el interior de Yona, a la búsqueda de un heredero. Podrá Hak resistirse?


**En el castillo de Hyriuu**

-La alianza no será posible. Los dragones no son muñecos de feria ni peones para vuestras estratagemas militares! Nuestra boda no se llevará a cabo, no sé cómo pudo pasar por tu cabeza, pero el chantaje no va a funcionar, después de todo lo que he vivido. No me casaré con el asesino de mi padre!-exclamó Yona

Sus ojos rojos brillaban con fuerza, era imposible apartar su mirada. Soon won observaba la situación entre Yona y su jefe de estado, en realidad él no había decidido nada tampoco, le había venido todo por sorpresa.

-Está bien- dijo su majestad. - No habrá boda, pero al contrario, realmente pienso que es bueno aliarnos por el bien del país, pero podemos realizarlo sin mediación de una boda.

-No es posible!- exclamó el general- Si Yona no sube al trono, el pueblo se cuestionará, y se fragilizará el reino!-

-Yo he descubierto que mi posición está con el pueblo, no sentada en un trono a observar como los demás pelean y mueren- Dejenme ir de inmediato, debo reunirme con los 4 dragones, Hak y Yoon.

-Hak no puede entrar a palacio- replicó el general

-Si Hak no entra a palacio, no habrá alianza, llamaré a los dragones y empezará el conflicto, y ninguno queremos un conflicto. Si quereis que reflexionemos sobre la alianza, debo vivir con los 4 dragones y Hak en la segunda residencia de palacio. No es negociable.

-Está bien- General, lleva a Yona con los 4 dragones, yo iré a buscar a Hak y Yoon.

-Es una locura!

-Confía en mi, general.

Finalmente Yona pudo reunirse con los 4 dragones en la segunda casa. Todos se abrazaron entusiasmados, esperando la llegada de Hak y Yoon.

-Yona! Es claramente una emboscada, debemos huir de aquí- dijo Jae ha

-Tienes razón, pero donde deberíamos ir ? A la tribu del Viento? Es el pueblo de Hak, deberíamos estar más a salvo- dijo Yona.

-Si, pero desde allí poco podríamos hacer por el pueblo- soltó Kija.

-La señorita debe de pensarlo bien, aquí estamos más seguros que en ningún otro lugar, aunque nos traicione el rey. Este es el palacio de la señorita, y el hogar de los 4 dragones.- replicó Zeno

-Pero Zeno, al llegar ya nos separaron, y nos utilizaron!- exclamó Yona

-Si señorita, debemos vigilar de cerca a ese general. La señorita decide, pero debe tener la visión a largo plazo. Un dia despertará Hyriu de su interior, en búsqueda de un heredero. Si la señorita tiene un hijo, sería más seguro tenerlo aquí?- reveló Zeno

-Ehhh? Exclamaron todos- De qué hablas?- Yona tenía los ojos como platos y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-Una de las funciones de los Dioses, es crear descendencia para que una reencarnación posterior sea posible. Que usted tenga hijos, señorita, no implica que estos vayan a ser el nuevo dios Hyriu, pero la semilla estará ahí, de generación en generación, hasta que un día despierte.

-Y qué es lo que despierta a la siguiente generación, zeno?- preguntó Kija

-No se sabe, solo se sabe que sucede, y que los Dioses buscan procrear en algún momento de su vida.. Pierden el autocontrol, buscan a una pareja, e intentan reproducirse.

-Pero aún soy joven, Zeno! Eso podría ocurrir dentro de 10 años!- gritó Yona, completamente roja e indignada.

-Lo dudo señorita, puesto que usted ya ha elegido a su pareja, me equivoco? la primera fase, ya está realizada..- contestó Zeno, con una sonrisa piadosa.

-Pero.. elegir a quién? si ni siquiera estoy prometida!

-Las formalidades culturales poco tienen que ver con los deseos biológicos, señorita. Que usted no este comprometida o casada no quiere decir que ya tenga a alguien en su corazón. Y usted tiene a Hak, y se han confesado mutuamente.

-Y hasta se han besado- dijo Jae ha

-Comoo? exclamaron el resto

-Lo vi desde las alturas, princesa

-Le estaba dando agua porque no tenía cucharón!- replicó Yona

-No importa señorita, que usted haya escogido a Hak es maravilloso, pero debemos ser precavidos. No es un buen momento para quedarse embarazada.

-Si la princesa se queda embarazada los protegeremos a ambos con nuestra vida- dijo sin-ah

-Eso es verdad, pero no debemos hacer las cosas más difíciles, por eso digo que quizá lo mejor es buscar la alianza en el castillo, y ayudar a la princesa desde aquí.

-Y pedirle más autocontrol a Hak? jajaja pobre- rió Jae ha

-Es necesario retrasar el momento lo máximo posible, hasta que estemos en una situación más estable- dijo Zeno

-Pero... aunque.. eso ocurriese.. que no ocurrirá!.. no tengo por que quedarme embarazada de inmediato, no?- preguntó avergonzada, Yona.

-Eso deberías hablarlo con Yoon, porque no sé cuál es la probabilidad de quedarse embarazada.. aunque eres joven y fértil..

-Zeno, me impresiona tu sabiduría- dijo Kija

-Normal, soy el más viejo de todos! dijo riéndo.

-Significa... que tengo que estar alejada de Hak?- preguntó todavía, apenada

-No señorita, significa, que llegado el momento, si la situación no es estable, le pediremos a Hak más autocontrol, y si eso falla, pues decidiremos conforme los eventos lleguen- contestó Zeno acariciándole la cabeza, para calmarla- Pero tu sigue siendo como eres, señorita.

Yona se sentía preocupada.. Si Hak se enteraba de esto, seguro que no se acercaría a menos de 3 metros, con tal de protegerla. Y ella quería estar con él, quería tocarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo. Se había dado cuenta de los cambios en su cuerpo las últimas semanas, el calor que emanaba de ella cuando Hak se acercaba, o la miraba, o la abrazaba. Significaba eso que pronto las ganas irrefrenables de poseerlo aparecerían?Y no hay nada que ella pudiera hacer?En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, eran Hak y Yoon. Yona, al ver a Hak, y recordando la conversación, se puso roja como un tomate, pero las ganas de verlo pudieron más y fue corriendo a abrazarlos, a ambos.

-Yona.. Te han hecho algo? - preguntó Hak, preocupado

-No.. estoy bien..

-Soo won nos ha traído hasta aquí- dijo de repente Yoon

-Eh? Soo won? Hak! Estas bien? ha pasado algo? - preguntó Yona, preocupada.

-Tranquila... No he hecho nada. Solo le he dicho que teníamos que hablar. Necesito comprender algunas cosas. No quería montar un escándalo con el rey en medio de la posada, no hubiera sido prudente.- contestó, acariciándole la cabeza. - De todas maneras, debemos irnos de aquí, si vamos a la tribu del viento, estaremos más a salvo- siguió diciendo.

-Es lo que debemos decidir entre todos, dijo Jae ha. No tenemos claro que sea lo mejor irnos ahora mismo. Quizá el palacio sea más seguro para todos

-Que dices ojos caídos? El palacio seguro? Por qué decís eso? - Hak vio como de repente Yona se ponía roja como un tomate, al recordar la conversación anterior- Princesa, acaso quieres quedarte en palacio? cerca del rey?- preguntó, confuso

-No! pero debemos ser cautelosos y decidir con frialdad qué es lo mejor para todo, ahora y en el ... futuro..- replicó Yona, poniéndose todavía más roja. Hak, al verla así, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a otra habitación. - Ahora volvemos- dijo, antes de irse.

-Creeis que Yona le va a contar nuestra conversación de antes?- preguntó kija

-No creo que sea capaz- sonrió Jae ha

-Que conversación? preguntó curioso Yoon.

**En la habitación de al lado...**

-Que pasa princesa? me ocultas algo- Le dijo, sin soltarle la mano, en la habitación de al lado

-Nada, es solo que estoy nerviosa por estar en este lugar...- intentó disimular su verguenza

Hak tiró de ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Yona se aferró a su espalda.

-Ahora ya estoy aquí contigo, princesa- le susurró

-Abrázame más fuerte Hak, quiero escuchar tu corazón - dijo Yona, todavía avergonzada.

Hak se separo la túnica un poco para dejar el pecho descubierto, y posicionó la oreja de Yona sobre su corazón para que pudiera escucharlo.

-Lo oyes? Oyes lo fuerte que late?

-Sí...pero sigo creyendo que el mío late todavía más fuerte, noto los latidos hasta en mi cabeza - rió ligeramente Yona al decirlo. Se sentía como una niña a su lado. Hak también sonrió. Desde su posición, con la oreja sobre le pecho de Hak, Yona vió una gran cicatriz sobre el pecho, y otras más pequeñas. Con el dedo índice, recorrió suavemente la gran cicatriz, provocando en Hak un leve gemido.

-Princesa...-se quejó Hak

-La mayoría de estas cicatrices son por culpa mía- dijo mientras seguía acariciando su cicatriz, notaba la respiración de Hak más fuerte- me gustaría curarte todas las cicatrices, que desaparecieran de tu piel. Te duele?- preguntó en voz baja

-No, ahí, no- contestó hak, sarcásticamente, para sí mismo.

Yona quería aliviar su dolor, ver todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo le provocaban querer cuidar de él más y más. Sin pensarlo mucho, separó la cabeza ligeramente de su pecho, le abrió un poquito más la túnica, y le besó en la cicatriz. Un beso suave y atercipelado, que a Hak le hizo subir al séptimo cielo.

-Princesa, no deberías..- susurró con voz ronca y acelerada

-Quiero besar cada una de tus cicatrices, Hak, será mi manera de curarte- susurró mientras le retiraba la túnica por detrás de los hombros, dejándole el torso al descubierto.

Hak estaba inmóvil, no podía reaccionar. Tan solo respiraba aceleradamente y soltaba algun leve quejido mientras Yona besaba cada cicatriz de espada o de punta de flecha grabada en el torso de Hak. Algo se encendió en el cuerpo de Hak, su mirada se intensificó, tomó a Yona por los hombros para incorporarla un poco y le susurró

-Date la vuelta princesa, yo también quiero curar la cicatriz de tu espalda

-Eso sería vergonzoso- contestó Yona, volviéndose de repente consciente de sus actos y ruborizándose..

-Por qué sería vergonzoso en ti pero no en mi? - insitió Hak, mirándola a los ojos con una mirada llena de fuego.

-Porque las cicatrices en una mujer no son bellas Hak- susurró cabizbaja, todavía ruborizada.

Hak, sin hacerle mucho caso, la giró suavemente, hasta que quedó de espaldas. Le abrió la túnica a Yona por delante para deslizarsela por detrás de los hombros y dejarle gran parte de la espalda descubierta. Yona tuvo el reflejo de cubrirse los pechos, aunque llevaba el vendaje que usaba como sujetador.

-Esta cicatriz te la hicieron porque yo no estaba a tu lado. Eso me hace recordar que no debo dejarte sola nunca más- decía mientras recorría con sus dedos la cicatriz en la espalda de Yona, bajando el vendaje a la altura de la cintura para verla entera. Vio como Yona se estremecía, como su piel se erizaba, solo con tocarla. Eso le hacía desearla más.

-Es la cicatriz más bella que he visto jamás, en la mujer más bella que conozco- dijo acercándose a su espalda a besarle la cicatriz, de arriba a abajo, mientras escuchaba los gemidos sordos de su princesa.

-Oh Hak...

-Te duele?

-No.. me quema.. quemo por dentro, Hak..- gimió la princesa.

-Ah- suspiró Hak. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando hubo recorrido la cicatriz a besos, sacó la lengua y lamió, de una pasada lenta, toda la cicatriz, de abajo arriba. Yona se erizó entera, gimió fuerte. Eso despertó los deseos más profundos de Hak, pero de repente, su lado más racional emergió de una esquina de su cerebro, y le levantó la túnica de nuevo, dio un salto de dos metros atrás y dijo:

-Bien por hoy, princesa, regresemos con los demás- Esa frase hizo que Yona también volviera en sí. Asintió con la cabeza, se acomodó la túnica y se fueron con sus compañeros.


End file.
